elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out!
Background If the Dragonborn approaches Jaree-Ra in Solitude, he will state that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock. He asks the Dragonborn to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast, then go talk to his sister Deeja. Little does the Dragonborn know, it's a setup that Jaree-Ra planned in order to attempt to kill the Dragonborn, to avoid having to give them a reward. Objectives *Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse. *Return to Jaree-Ra. *Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner. *Speak to Deeja, to get a share of the loot. *Defeat Deeja. *Find out where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot. *Travel to Broken Oar Grotto. *Defeat Jaree-Ra. Walkthrough Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse Go upstairs and activate the fire to put it out. The wreck of the Icerunner will then appear on the shore. Return to Jaree-Ra He will be down at the docks, next to the East Empire Company Warehouse. He will say that the work was well done, and that the ship wrecked near the coast just as he wished. The Dragonborn must go to the wreck of the Icerunner and speak to his sister, Deeja, to get a share of the loot. Find and Defeat Deeja She will be located in the hull of the ship. Go down to the bottom level where water is beginning to puddle, moving past the Blackblood Marauders. Contrary to Jaree-Ra's assurance that the sailors would not be harmed, Deeja and the Blackblood Marauders have murdered everyone onboard the ship. The corpses of the sailors and the Imperial soldiers may be looted along the way. Deeja will first thank the Dragonborn for helping with the Solitude Lighthouse and then states that you've earned a quick death, just before attacking. The note on her corpse will reveal where Jaree-Ra can be found. It is optional to kill all the Blackblood Marauders before talking to Deeja, taking the loot now from their boat before the marauders leave the Icerunner with it, or later at the end of the quest chain. Taking it straight from the boat may count as stealing. Deeja can be killed without speaking to her and the story will still progress, although there is the risk that the quest will not update ( ). When exiting the Icerunner it is clear that Deeja was not kidding about the loot already being gone. Only one Blackblood Marauder will still be outside and all but one long boat gone. * - The quest may not update objectives when completed, but the marker will continue to point in the right direction until the end of the quest and it is possible to complete it even though the objectives don't record completed objectives. Travel to Broken Oar Grotto and Kill Jaree-Ra Broken Oar Grotto can be found along the coast near the Solitude Lighthouse. Several beached longboats are clustered near the entrance. Blackblood Marauders patrol the grotto. Jaree-Ra will be on or near the large scaffolding in the area's center, guarded by more Marauders and Captain Hargar. Killing Jaree-Ra completes the quest. After the fight, a key can be looted from his corpse that opens the Icerunner's loot chest. * : Captain Hargar may have the key instead of Jaree-Ra. Reward There is no reward for this quest, but there is plenty of loot in Broken Oar Grotto. This includes a random spellbook, and 300-500 pieces. Journal Gallery Deeja.jpg|Deeja Deeja IB.jpg|Deeja on the Icerunner Blackblood marauder.jpg|On the Icerunner jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Grottolumber.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Lumber Block Trivia *If the Dragonborn and Ahtar have spoken previously, Ahtar may also ask for a captain residing in Broken Oar Grotto to be killed. If so, it is possible to complete both quests at the same time. The Dragonborn can go to him afterwards and collect the reward. **The Dragonborn can get a quest with the same objective from a bounty letter by talking to Corpulus Vinius at The Winking Skeever and ask him if there are any jobs available. The Dragonborn then turns in the quest to Falk Firebeard instead. (Unknown if is possible to get the quest from both Ahtar and the bounty letter.) *The captain's chest is located in the sunken ship near his quarters. It has a Master lock on it, but killing the Captain gets his key to unlock it. *If the Dragonborn has the Ebony Blade, and uses it to kill Deeja and Jaree-Ra, they count as 'friends' and it will upgrade the blade. Bugs * The chest from the Icerunner may not be in the hideout and Jaree-Ra may not have the key on him. *For some reason Jaree-Ra may be hostile upon meeting him on the docks, and if he's pushed in the sea he'll just go with the stream never to return. ** If Jaree-Ra is hostile at the docks, fight him until he is down, but don't kill him. Then leave and return in three in-game days later to the docks and he should no longer be hostile. *When the Dragonborn kills Deeja, her body may fall through the bottom of the ship and be inaccessible. The player cannot get to it to search it and thus cannot continue the quest. This may also occur when in Beast Form. **One way to fix this issue is to reload an earlier saved game and try again. ** One way to bypass this is to use the console command "tlc." * Sometimes the Note from Jaree-Ra will not show where they are hiding. To fix this, put it the inventory and read it again, if this does not occur, put it in the inventory and drop it, then read it again. *When entering Broken Oar Grotto, sometimes there will be extremely little light, and spells which create light will not help. This can be fixed by leaving Broken Oar Grotto and then re-entering. *Sometimes after defeating Deeja, it will say Failed: Defeat Deeja leaving the quest unbeatable. To fix this, exit the game and start it again. es:¡Apagón! ru:Туши свет! Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests